the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
"Red Meat and Rats"
About '''"Red Meat and Rats" '''is the third tale in the first episode of the thirteenth season of The Nosleep Podcast. In it, a kidnapped girl tries to escape a basement with the help of a rat. Written by Marcus Damanda, it has a runtime of 32:40 and was performed by Jessica McEvoy, Matthew Bradford, and Mick Wingert. It is the 1553th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A girl, Rowan, awakens strapped to the wall of an unfinished basement in the middle of a rainy night. Although she initially panics, she recalls the situation that lead up to her kidnapping. She was riding her bike home from softball practice when a construction worker, Buddy, purposely hit her with his work truck before chloroforming her and telling her was going to eat her. She notices two rats in the basement with her. One slowly begins advancing towards her feet while the other sits there, staring at her. Beside her, she sees a hacksaw just out of reach and across the room the slightly decayed body of an older boy, missing a few limbs and chunks of flesh. A voice suddenly appears in her head, introducing itself as Timmy. Rowan realizes that she remembers the name: two children, a boy named Timmy and his younger sister Lily went missing weeks previously. Timmy tells her he is inside the rat staring at her, and proves it by winking. He says he's going to help her escape. He chews through one of the leather restraints, allowing her to reach the hacksaw and cut the rest of her bonds. She cuts Timmy's body down before he reveals to her that she needs to help rescue Lily, who is in another house nearby. As they leave the basement, Timmy's voice leaves her head but continues to lead her on while the other rat follows. They find themselves in a partially constructed housing development. Buddy sits in a truck a few hundred feet away, smoking a cigarette and unaware of the escape. Timmy leads her past a few other houses with basements, in which Rowan cuts down the bodies. She can hear more rats leave the basements and follow her as she leaves them. As Rowan descends the basement steps of the house Lily is in, she sees Buddy head into the house she was in a give a cry of frustration. Lily is alive, but barely. Cutting her free, she follows Timmy's lead and manages to drag Lily behind a few houses towards Buddy's truck while he searches for them. The number of rats behind her grow. Buddy finally sees her and Lily and prepares to recapture them before the rats suddenly attack, swarming him to ground and biting him to death. The girls are recused by the police and taken to the hospital. After they recover, they become best friends. Rowan hopes that Timmy's spirit left the rat and went to heaven. Cast Jessica McEvoy as Rowan Matthew Bradford as Timmy Mick Wingert as Buddy Category:Tales Category:Season 13 Category:Marcus Damanda Category:Jessica McEvoy Category:Matthew Bradford Category:Mick Wingert